Electronic devices and other apparatuses frequently utilize joints to couple components together. For example, joints may be utilized to couple an interface surface to a housing, a main logic board to a housing, a main logic board to an interface surface, and/or other various components to other various components. Such joints may be adhesive joints, welds, solder joints, bolted joints, and/or any other kind of technique utilized to couple components.
Components joined by such a joint may be subject to various tensile forces. Such tensile forces may be forces exerted on the components and/or joint that, if sufficient, may tear the components and/or the joint apart. If such tensile forces exceed the tensile strength of the joint, the joint may fail. This may cause the joint and/or the components to partially or fully separate.